


I had a son - 14x20 coda

by FunnyWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14.20 coda, 14x20 coda, Castiel's POV, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyWings/pseuds/FunnyWings
Summary: A poem written from Cas' point of view grieving Jack.Excerpt:On Mount MoriahI sang a hymnfor Himand the days of old filled meand I did not know





	I had a son - 14x20 coda

On Mount Moriah  
I sang a hymn  
for Him  
and the days of old filled me  
and I did not know  
I did not know  
what was being asked  
what was being given  
what bond between father  
and son  
had broken at that moment

I could not have known

And another lifetime  
over the hills and far away  
and watching a man  
a man who filled me  
with different songs  
with scratched cassettes  
“for cass” [sic]  
stands over the boy I raised  
my blood, my flesh  
if only in that his birth  
brought my death

If only in that his love brought my resurrection

And this indignity too  
I had wrought on him  
the man  
with the gun in his hand  
I had led the boy he raised  
to ruin  
taken him from  
his cage  
in his moment of weakness.  
the man that stands  
tall and proud now  
united with me  
in protecting  
but I had not  
known

I could not have known

and the shot that does not ring out  
provides no relief  
there is no plan  
only fear  
and  
the night is dark  
and full of monsters  
all of which close in now  
one by one  
and the thought strikes  
me clear as a bell  
despite hardening my will  
to do what must  
be done  
i pick up a weapon  
and hum in remembrance  
because...

I had a son

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't yell at me for spelling cas that way, it's canon dean spells it wrong go yell at him


End file.
